


Hotel Rooms

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dele and Eric after the game against Columbia.





	Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so advice and criticism is appreciated!! If you think its worth it for me to write again let me know!!

Eric could feel his blood running through his veins, and his heart pounding in his chest. When he walked up to take the pk, he attempted to keep up a calm facade. He spared a glance at the bench only to see Dele staring at him with a small smirk on his face. For a second, he could hear Dele’s voice in his head saying ‘Try not to mess this one up Diet’. When he reached the penalty spot he put the ball down, took a deep breath and waited for the whistle. 

Everything following that moment was a blur of excitement, teammates, hugs, and cheering. Eric wasn’t sure if he had ever been this happy. He remembers the bursts of joy he felt at the beach in Portugal, and the excitement he felt the first time he received a call-up to the full england squad. But this feeling was something he hadn’t experienced before. 

From the bottom of a celebratory pile on, Eric felt himself being yanked up onto his feet and into someone's arms. Right away, he realized it was Dele. He wrapped his arms around him in return and felt his heart skip a beat, reminding him that friendship did not quite cover what he felt for Dele. Despite the chaos around them, in that moment Eric felt as if they were alone and imagined that it meant something more. He was brought back down to earth when Dele pulled away, beaming at him before going to congratulate other teammates. 

Somehow seeing Dele celebrating made him even happier. Eric could remember how upset Dele was after their disappointing exit from the Euros in 2016, and knowing that he was part of the reason Dele did not have to feel that disappointment again in this moment made his heart want to burst. 

Eric went around giving the rest of his teammates hugs, and gave a post match interview. Dele, seeing him about to do it shirtless offered him his top which was a bit too tight on him.

When Eric was finally finished he began to walk towards the locker rooms bantering with John Stones.  
“Mate cmon you know that was a bad foul. Your lucky the ref didn’t book ya.”

“He put on a performance Im tellin ya! They should give him oscar for that, I barely touched him and it looked like he got hit by a car.”John replied laughter in his voice. As they entered the locker room. 

As they all prepared to head back to the hotel, they listened to Gareth’s speech while giving cheers at the mention of Pickford’s performance in goal, Eric’s winning pk, and their advancement to the quarter finals. Once Gareth ended his speech the boys started to board the bus. As Eric was about to step on he felt a sharp tug at the collar of his sweatshirt that caused him to stumble backwards. A pair of hands grabbed his waist to stabilize him as he turned to see Dele’s laughing face. 

“A bit clumsy there aren’t you diet” Dele said teasingly while pushing Eric towards the bus to board. Eric turned and rubbed his neck a bit saying “You know Del I didn’t take you as the type to be into choking and that sort of thing but I guess you are full of surprises.”

At that comment Dele laughed and took the seat next to Eric and giving him a hard punch on the shoulder. Eric returned the punch with a shriek of “Oi that hurt!”

A minute later music began blaring on the bus thanks to Jesse and his speaker. Most of the boys sang along, Eric and Dele making offhand comments to each other about their subpar singing. Eric’s voice cracked on a few high notes, which lead to Dele laughing at him and Eric getting a bit embarrassed. 

As they pulled up to the hotel Dele nudged Eric’s shoulder and said “Come to my room to hang out for a bit. I’m still buzzing and I don’t want to go bed yet.”

“Just let me shower first and then I’ll be down. I feel disgusting.”

“You smell disgusting too Diet. Did you forget deodorant or something?”

“Keep bantering me off tonight and you’ll be hanging out on your own delboy” Eric said as they exited the bus and parted ways to head to their rooms. As Eric turned away he heard Dele shout “You know you can’t stay away from me, even if you wanted to”. Eric laughed and thought about how Dele didn't understand how right he was. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Showering gave Eric time to think. He thought about the World cup briefly, but his mind, as it often did, got stuck thinking about Dele. He thought about their friendship, and how part of him wished it was more. He thought about how he wanted to kiss Dele, and how there was a minuscule chance that his feelings might be reciprocated. He played with that notion as he exited the shower, and got dressed, but quickly forced it out of his mind as he walked down to Dele’s room. 

The door was slightly ajar so he let himself in and wove through the mess on the floor to lay down on Dele’s empty bed. He could hear the sink get shut off in the bathroom  
Dele exited seconds later. Not having heard Eric enter the room he jumped slightly at the sight of someone in his bed. Eric gave a laugh as Dele said “Jeez mate did you never learn to knock.”

“Eh, the door was already open and It’s not my fault your such an easy scare.”

Dele pouted a little as he walked over to Eric and climbed onto the bed next to him. He pulled the pillow out from under Eric’s head only to hit him in the face with it.

“You know you always complain about me making fun of you too much but I think your the one that needs to go easier on me.”

“I’m nothing but an angel to you all the time and you know it Del.” Eric said with a smirk, knowing what he had just said was a complete lie. 

Dele scoffed and looked Eric directly in the eye, his face softening into a gentle look. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Dele said “You played great today. Beauty of a pk too, I knew you were gonna make it in.”

“Did ya? I’d expect you to think I was gonna send it to the stands the way you talk about my football skills sometimes.” Eric said looking away from Dele.

Dele scrunched his eyebrows a bit in disagreement before saying “That’s all jokes though. You do know that right? I think your ace at football. There’s nobody else I’d rather play with than you.” 

Eric, a bit taken aback by the sincerity in Dele’s voice said “What, are you going all soft on me now Del?” to which Dele rolled his eyes and made to get up clearly annoyed.

Eric noticed this and reached out to grab his wrist and pull him back down onto the bed. He then added “There’s nobody I’d rather play with than you either, nobody I’d rather spend all my time with for that matter. You’re a good footballer and a good friend.”

Dele rose his eyebrows at this and smiled, saying “And you say I’m the one going soft?”

Eric smiled and shook his head before Dele continued by wiping away a fake tear and pretending to be choked up saying “Never knew you considered me such a good friend.” Dele then smirked at Eric, baiting him to banter back. 

Eric retaliated by reaching over and tickling Dele’s side. Dele shrieked and tried to squirm away, but after some tousling Eric had him pinned down. Dele was giggling and trying to grab Eric’s hands. When Dele finally caught his hands he slumped back into the bed trying to catch his breath. Eric, who was still on top of him became very aware of their positioning and went to move off of him. Dele was still holding on tightly to Eric’s wrists and he huffed out “You’re a dick” jokingly. 

Eric smiled and said “I’m sure you’ll get over it.” Pulling gently at his wrists so that Dele would let go, but Dele held on.

Finally, Eric said “Del let go.” Dele looked up at Eric briefly and looked away as his face reddened up slightly. He reluctantly let go and Eric moved to lay down next to him. Dele looked over at Eric and then rolled over on top of him. Eric’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Dele with surprise. Dele was looking down at Eric and glanced down at his lips for a split second before making eye contact again. 

After a few seconds passed Dele whispered “Can I kiss you?” For a second, Eric was sure that he misheard him and responded “Huh?”

Dele, quickly regretting having said anything, tried to move away but Eric grabbed his arms to hold him there. Dele, trying to backtrack, said “I-uh nevermind. Forget I said anything that was stupid, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. I just-uh that was dumb.” 

Eric, finally having come to terms with what Dele said replied “If you want to.” 

Dele scoffed lightly at that saying “You don’t want to, which is fine- I just-”

“I never said I didn’t want to- I do want to, have for a while honestly.” Eric said softly.

Dele looked surprised at that admission, responding with a whispered “ok” before leaning in to brush their noses together. He paused there for a second before finally pressing their lips together.

Eric had felt adrenaline rushes before. He had gone cliff jumping, gone off-roading,and taken a penalty kick in a world cup knockout round game. Eric felt how feel during the first drop in a roller coaster ride, when your stomach defies gravity and time slows down for just a second. After the second reality crashes back in and you get to enjoy the ride. Kissing Dele was like that, but better.

Eric brought his hands up to hold Dele’s face. The kiss began to get more heated and Dele slipped his tongue into Eric’s mouth. Eric hitched one of his legs up over Dele’s hip and rolled them over so that he was on top. He used this leverage to press their bodies together and deepen the kiss further. Eric broke the kiss off to kiss his way down Dele’s neck. He then nipped the spot right below Dele’s ear, and soothed the bite with his tongue. He alternated between kissing and sucking that spot which elicited a small moan from Dele. Hearing that caused Eric’s blood to rush straight to his groin.

Dele then gently pulled Eric’s face away from his neck and smiled at Eric. Eric looked down at Dele’s flushed face and swollen lips out of breath. Dele gently ran his thumb against Eric’s cheek and said “I better not have a hickey Diet.”

Eric laughed out “You don’t” before leaning down to kiss Dele again. 

Dele slipped his hands under Eric’s shirt and pulled at it gently, asking if he could take it off. Eric sat up, pulling Dele with him and took off his shirt. Dele ran his hands over Eric’s now bare chest and leaned in to kiss his way down his neck and collarbone. Eric finally slipped his hands under Dele’s shirt and gently ran his fingers down his toned torso. Dele gasped and began breathing heavily against Eric’s neck. 

Dele, getting frustrated, quickly yanked his own shirt off when Eric didn’t do it fast enough. This visible frustration caused Eric to huff out a laugh and say “Somebody’s eager”

Dele rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Eric again, biting at his bottom lip. Eric then pushed Dele back down onto the bed and broke their kiss. He kissed down Dele’s neck and chest. He then circled his tongue around one of Dele’s nipples and bit down gently. Dele moaned again, and dug his fingers into Eric’s back. 

Eric then grinded down on Dele’s groin, rubbing their dicks together through the fabric of their pants which elicited a moan from both of them. Eric continue kissing his way down Dele’s body, leaving a trail of bruises and bitemarks. When he finally reached the waistband of Dele’s sweat pants he dragged his teeth gently across the skin there. Dele whined in response and arched his back off the bed. Eric sat up, sitting between Dele’s legs, and looked down a the younger boy.

Dele was covered in sweat, face flushed a bright shade of red. He was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure. His eyes were glazed over, his pupils were dilated, and his lips were swollen. He made eye contact with Eric and gave him a pleading look. Eric thought about how he had never seen him look so needy and so pliant. Eric was sure he had never seen someone look that beautiful before. He said “You’re properly beautiful Delboy.”

Dele threw his arm over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Eric then reached over to pull his arm away from his face and intertwine both of their hands. He leaned down and kissed Dele slowly and sweetly, a completely different pace than that of their previous kissing. The kissing progressively got more heated after Dele shoved his tongue back in Eric’s mouth.

Eric eventually broke off the kiss and sat up again, pulling his hands away from Dele’s. He palmed Dele through his sweats, and Dele involuntarily thrusted up into his hand with a moan. He traced the waistband of Dele’s pants before hooking his fingers in them and tugging them and his boxers down quickly and tossing them aside. 

Dele’s dick was hard against his stomach, leaking a little pre-cum. Eric gently traced Dele’s hips with his thumbs and Dele whimpered.

Dele, growing increasingly impatient, said “If You don’t do something I’ll handle this myself. Stop teasing.”

Eric grinned down at Dele before gently grabbing his dick and carefully giving it one loose pump. Dele breath caught in his throat as he tried to suppress a moan. Eric, gaining more confidence from Dele’s reaction, began to jerk him off faster, and harder. Dele squeezed his eyes shut and began to moan and thrust up into Eric’s hand. Eric then leaned down and licked a long strip along the underside of Dele’s dick. Dele gave a high pitched moan in response. Eric proceeded to slowly ease Dele as far into his mouth as he could, trying to relax his throat. The action was in no way comfortable, but the way Dele was moaning his name and squirming beneath him urged Eric to bob his head up and down. 

Dele was a mess, falling apart quickly in Eric’s mouth. He tried to wind his fingers in Eric’s hair, but there was not enough to grab so he pulled to the sheets instead. Eric moaned around Dele’s dick at this and picked up the pace as much as he could.

Dele began urgently moaning “Fuck- Eric I’m gonna-uhhh gonna come” Eric, now determined to follow this blow job through continued sucking Dele’s dick until Dele came down his throat with a moan of Eric’s name. Eric continued bobbing his head slowly over Dele until he was pushed off. Eric sat up, wiped his mouth, and looked down at Dele who was desperately trying to regain some semblance of composure. 

Dele made eye contact with Eric and smiled mischievously and said “That was one hell of a blowie Diet. Where’d you learn to do that?” Eric scoffed and grinned. 

But then he realized the weight of what just happened. What he just did. The detrimental effects it could have on their friendship. 

Despite the persistence of his negative thoughts, though, he could not convince himself to buy into them. Because he was here with Dele, his best friend whom he had just gone down on. Dele, who was bantering with him as if what had just happened was not a big deal, or at the very least nothing to worry about. 

So Eric grinned back at Dele and said “Beginners luck I think.”

Dele laughed and pulled Eric into a soft kiss. Dele then rolled them over, so that he was on top of Eric. He sucked and bit at the spot directly below Eric’s collarbone, and only stopped when there was dark purple bruise to show for his efforts. Dele quickly kissed his way down Eric’s abdomen only to leave another bruise below his navel. Eric was squirming and breathing heavily, but was not quite as vocal as Dele. 

When Dele firmly ran his hand up and down Eric’s dick through his trousers though, Eric moaned loudly. Dele ground his own dick into Eric’s thigh in response, completely hard again. Eric noticed that and said “Jeez Del you’re hard again”

To which Dele blushed and replied “Shut up, can’t help it.”  
Dele leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Eric’s neck and mumbled something Eric didn’t quite catch. There was a moment of silence, and Dele then pulled his head up and began rambling “But it’s ok if you don’t want to- I just thought that maybe- I don’t know. I thought about it a bit and I want to try it, have for a while to be honest. Its ok though- I’m sure you don’t-”

“Dele! Del, relax I didn’t even hear what you said.” Eric interrupted.

Dele said “Oh ok. Nevermind then it was stupid.”

“No Del, what did you say I wanna know.” Eric replied sincerely.

Dele hesitated before saying “ I said- uh- that I wanted you to fuck me.” He was blushing profusely and refused to look right at Eric. 

Eric, a little shocked, said “You do?”

Dele scoffed and said “It’s what I just said innit.”

Eric grinned at Dele before flipping them over and pinning Dele beneath him. He held Dele’s face until Dele looked at him and said “ok.”

Eric immediately kissed his way down Dele stomach sucking bruises into his skin as he went. Neither of them were going to walk around shirtless without being verbally abused by their teammates, but neither of them really cared. Eric, growing incredibly impatient, made quick work of his pants before diving back into kissing every square inch of Dele’s body. Dele was a complete wreck.

Eric had never been with another guy before. He had a general idea of what to do, but was still slightly unsure and he did not want to hurt Dele. Keeping that in mind Eric eased Dele’s legs further apart and asked “Do you have any lube Del?”

“Yes, in the bedside table.” Dele responded breathily.

Eric reached over and grabbed the lube, putting a generous amount on his index finger.

He slowly pushed one finger into Dele, who had tensed up a bit. He winced at the intrusion which worried Eric. He wiggled his finger a bit and whispered “Just relax Del. If you want to stop just tell me.”

Dele let out a deep breath and said “Don't you dare stop.” Eric felt him relax soon after and added a second finger. He was pumping his fingers into Dele with ease soon after, and Dele was a gasping whimpering mess. Eric curled his fingers inside of Dele at just right angle, hitting his prostate. Dele let out a loud moan, and Eric grinned. He continued working Dele open until he decided he was ready. Eric grabbed the lube again putting on his dick and Dele’s entrance. Eric then slowly eased himself into Dele, whos breath caught in his throat. Eric let out a low moan at the feeling of being inside Dele, and had to restrain himself from moving before Dele was ready. He stayed still, watching Dele closely to make sure he was not in pain. He kissed Dele needily and began thrusting into him slowly. Dele was too overwhelmed to keep up the kiss, and was breathing heavily and moaning into Eric’s mouth.

While Eric’s thrusts had started out slow, they quickly became faster and harder. Eric was hitting Dele’s prostate with every thrust, and Dele was completely unraveled beneath him and painfully hard. Eric reached between them to grab Dele’s dick and jerked him off in time with his own thrusts. 

Dele moned “Fuck- Eric I’m so close. Gonna come.”

In response, Eric thrusted into Dele hard and gave his dick three more pumps before Dele was moaning his name and coming again. Eric jerked him off through his orgasm until he was completely boneless. Watching Dele come got Eric impossibly close to his own orgasm. He grabbed Dele’s hips and began desperately thrusting into him. He came inside Dele with a shout and slumped onto his chest, unable to catch his breath. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both too lazy to move. When Eric pulled out of Dele they both exhaled sharply, Dele at the weird sensation of being empty again. Eric reached out to grab Dele’s previously discarded shirt, and wiped them both clean with it before throwing it back on the ground.

Dele pulled Eric back to the bed, and tangled their limbs together. Grinning lazily, Dele said “You’ve got no clue how long I’ve wanted that Diet.”

“Yeah Del? I’m just that irresistible?” Eric responded slipping easily back into their banter.

Dele laughed a little before looking at Eric and saying “Guess so.” Eric kissed him again. 

Eric, realizing they had to wake up early the next morning for recovery, said “We should probably sleep now, training and that tomorrow.” Dele agreed and they both drifted off happily.


End file.
